Code Name: Kira Hibaki New and Better Version
by DayMelh
Summary: After landing in Atlantic Federation, Kira and the gang meet a rebellion, fighting for peace and their rights. But there is something different about this group...their always disappearing, they seem to know Kira, and what's with the look alike here! R&R!


Hey Yeah Everybody!!! Wow...after having this idea in my head for about a year and a half...final I get it out it!!! please no flames!!! it's about the archangel crew and their adventures in America...yes Tolle and Nicol are dead, sorry, Flay and Natarle are not part of the crew. It takes place during...ummm...I really don't know, but Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Waltfeld...it's after Kira's "DEATH" that's all...well there is going to be a big surprise and it's one that I think a lot of you are going to kill me for...no Kira does not die!!! OR anyone else who's really important! bye and enjoy and please don't kill me!!! 

Disclaimer...I Do Not Own Gundam Seed, But I Do Own The Story Idea And My Characters...Doc, Sora, Lizzy, Kat, Curt, And So On...I'll Have Profiles On My Page Later On!

* * *

Chapater One: Going To Earth

* * *

A tall, lanky, red haired man stood on the edge of a steep, rocky cliff, surrounded by thick lush forest. He swiftly raised his head to the sky and watched as a two huge space battle ships fall towards the ground. Standing on top of one of the ships were two gundams, one was a red and black paint job and the other was white, blue and red colors. He slowly grinned to himself as the ships crashed right into the rocky forest and rock covered ground, the two gundams went flying into the air and also crashed into the ground. Slowly he turned around on his heel and started to walk back to the forest line, down the hill and disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

Flashback...somewhat...

The Archangel and Eternal and Dominion were once again in fierce combat with each other and their pilots were fighting each other as if their lives were on the line and they were. The Calamity and the Freedom were fighting against each other, while the Buster and Forbidden were trying to take each other out, and the Justice was in face to face combat with the Raider.

The Justice spun around and looked at the Freedom, "Kira!!! Behind you!!!" Athrun yelled through the intercom. The Freedom quickly turned around and was just in time to dodge the Calamity's twin shield rifles.

"Thanks...Athrun." Kira said back to Athrun, he sounded a bit winded, but who won't of when fighting a duel to the death.

The battle dragged on and on for what seemed like hours before the Forbidden, Calamity, and the Raider where called back to the Dominion for repairs on their Gundams and catch ups on the pilots themselves.(a/n: HEHE )

The Moebuis Zero flew towards the Archangel and went to the lunching pad, "we need to get out of here...I don't think the Archangel and the gundam's can hold up much longer!" Mu yelled at Murrue from the lunch pad, as his Moebius Zero was worked on.

Murrue shook her head and slowly whispered 'I know' under her breath. She raised her head and looked at Mu, "but the really question is how Mu?" Her voice was strained and tired. She looked around the bridge with wide eyes and everyone else looked back at her, then she looked back at Mu, who was smiling like a mad man.

Mu looked at the Buster and then at Dearka, "I think I a plan..." Mu muttered as he turned his eyes to the window.

Floating around in space was the Freedom and Justice, Mu smiled and contacted the two gundams. The faces of the two pilots appeared before them on the screen, "Kira...Athrun! Do you two think you guys could give us enough time to make it to the atmosphere for an escape?"

Kira thought and Athrun replied right away, "I think we can try..." His voice was serious as he spoke and took a deep breath before he continued, "but I don't think we could give you much time...so we'll have to hurry!"

Murrue smiled and looked at the crew, "OKAY!!! You heard him!!! Let's get moving!!!" Murrue yelled as she started to yell orders around, everyone jumped and started to work at light speed, trying to make their escape before the other gundams appeared again.

Slowly the Archangel started to descend into the atmosphere, but the distention was unclear. Aronld flung around in his chair and looked at Murrue, "Captain! Where are we going to land?" Aronld asked.

"...North America." Murrue said in a harsh voice, as she eyed the crew on the bridge and they looked back at her, quickly Aronld typed in their corr

Everyone in the bridge looked at her, quickly Aronld typed in their destination.

Mu slammed his hands on to each of the monitor sides and stared at her in shock, "Captain? What are you thinking..."

Murrue looked back at him with a sad expression and softy whispered, "It's our best beat...just trust me...we need to get to Orb, but we don't want to bring the Dominion there...so let's try to lose them there!" Then she turned the screen off and went back to giving orders.

Mu turned away from the monitor, "All right boys...our destination is North America. Dearka! Get back to your gundam...we're going to need your fire power!"

"Right!" They said in unison and run off to do their duties.

The Buster headed out of the ship and landed on one of the wings, while the Freedom and the Justice went to work on distracting the other three pilots, who just came back out and were ready for round two.

The plan worked for about five minutes, then those on the Dominion caught on to it and started to work on preventing it.

"Kira! Dearka! The Calmity is headed towards the Archangel!" Athrun yelled at he dodged the Raider's shield gun beams and blocked the Forbidden's shield sword.(a/n?...if it's wrong tell me and I'll fix it!)

Kira sped after the Calamity, "NO YOU DON'T!!!" Kira yelled as he shot his beam canon at the gundam. While the Buster shot it's beam rifle at the Forbidden, trying to help Athrun out by giving him a break. The Calamity dodged it, spun around and headed towards the Freedom. Soon the two gundam's were in fierce combat.

The Archangel started to smoothly descend into the atmosphere and the ablative gel slowly spread across the bottom of the ships and the Freedom and Justice quickly lunched themselves to the Eternal, while Dearka entered the Archangel's launching pad.

Past Time Once Again...

Kira and Athrun slowly and carefully crawled out of their cockpits and limbed way towards the two space ships, while everyone else ran out of the ships and towards the two boys.

Cagalli's legs sprang out from behind her as she ran towards the two pilots, Lacus and Mirialla ran close behind her, but not as fast, "Kira!!! Athrun!!" they yelled together.

Lacus slowed down as she reached the two, "are you two okay!?" Lacus said gently as she made her way to Kira and turned her head and looked at Athrun, worry filling her eyes.

Mirialla piped up, "yeah...you two went flying off the ship...but then again it was a very bad landing..." She turned her head and looked at Arnold, who just smiled sheepishly at her.

Murrue looked around the area they were standing in, "alright...not really where I wanted to land...but it's good for the cover." Murrue said to the crew, as she looked up at the cliffs and trees surrounding them.

Suddenly there was a gun shot from the forest, birds flew from everywhere, and then everything was suddenly quiet.

Everyone started to looking around a bit panicky, a few ran back to the ships to get guns just in case it was the Earth Alliance. Kira looked around, trying to find out where the shot came from, "did someone see us land?" Kira asked, his voice was shaky and fill of worry.

There was a roaring noise coming from deep in the woods and it slowly it got louder and louder until ten Jeep Wanglers shot out from the surrounding trees.(a/n: I luv Wranglers lots)

They came to a halt and a small bodied person stood up in one the Jeeps in front, "don't move or else We'll shot!" they yelled, the body was around the seize of a teenager and was most likely male.

The party calmly sat in the vehicles while five of them stepped out. From what the crew could see they were all wearing camouflage clothing, hats that hid their eyes and bandanas that covered their nose and mouth, they also wore black, leather combat boots that went up to the middle of their shins, and black leather gloves. Each one was also heavy armed with guns, knives, and explosive.

Three people made their way to the front, the teenager was one, "who are you?" he asked in a harsh tone. "Well!?" he yelled as he took a few more steps closer.

Murrue stepped forward and addressed the guy,"we belong to the Orb Forces," Murrue quickly said, "I'm Murrue Ramuis, Capitain of the Archangel and Lacus Cylne, Captain of the Eternal." (a/n: I think that's right?)

From what you could see of his eyes, the teen was bored out of his mind and would gladly be else where. He spun on his heel and looked at the tallest person there, it was very obvious male, "Curt! You take over, I'm tired, I've been hiking all day, I need to sleep..." with that he walked back over to the jump and sat down then repositioned himself into a laid back pose with his knees on the dash.

The man named Curt stepped forward, his eyes scanned over the crowd of people in front of him, "Orb, huh..." he muttered loudly.

Murrue nodded, "yes, we were in combat with the Dominian and landing here was the only option we had."

Curt pulled down the bandana and smiled at them, "well...we can't do anything to you since we are with Orb too. So...I guess you come back with us." he stated proudly,

The teen jumped up from his seat and give him a fixed stare, "WHAT!?" he bellowed, "NO!!! I repeat NO!!!"

Curt backed up a little and a petit girl stepped up, "Sor...why not? Their with Orb and so are we...so I don't think they would do anything?" a girl asked fearlessly.

He shook his head repeatedly, "I don't care...their still an outside military force AND from outer-space, so NO!!!" He yelled as he swiftly jumped out of the Jeep. Then abruptly something started to ring, the crew looked at them, trying to figure out what was ringing. Slowly Sor pulled out a cell phone, flipped it open and answer it, while the crew looked at him.

He turned around and walked to the back of the Jeep and started to talk to the person on the other side, "hello, Sora here?...Yes?...What!?...but...but...fine!...I'm not coming back!!...Fine Be That Way!!!...To you Too!!!" and with that he hung up his phone, put it away and glared at everyone.

The small girl walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "well? What did he say?" she asked with a light hint of satisfaction in her voice.

He looked at Curt was now smiling at him, "...they come...but some of have to wait for the movers to get to the house..." he muttered

Curt smirked and the girl started to laugh, "so that's what you meant by...'I'm not coming back'" she said as she tried to impersonate him, a few people like Sai, Mu and Miriallia giggled a bit at that.

Sora pulled his bandana down, "yeah, now see ya later!!!" He turned around and walked for the woods, pulling his hat and gloves off as he went.

The whole crew looked at the back of Sora's head then looked at Kira. He backed up a little and ran into Athrun, "what!" he yelled at they, but a few of them continued to just looked back and forth between Kira and this Sora person.

* * *

End of chapter One

* * *

Bit you all are wondering what was up with that...huh...well guess what I'm not telling you! I know...I'm very mean...but you will have to deal with it! All you have to do is read on and find out what all happens! Hope you liked it...again this is my frist Gundam Seed Fan Fic...so please R&R! Thankies so reading it! And for some reason I'm looking forward to you guys killing me! 


End file.
